A Past Life
by litlolme32
Summary: Do all roads lead to love? Lois and Chloe get together for a day of bonding. One disgruntled Meta later,and Oliver has to fight for Chloe in a most unexpected way. Chlollie. Rated M for adult content.


A Past Life-

"Oh Lois," Chloe spoke looking at the brochure that Lois shoved in her face between her and her cup of coffee. "Really? A psychic fair?"

"Come Chloe, it's a metaphysical fair and it'll be fun. Maybe you can shock your chakra or get your aura realigned or something."

"You really believe in this stuff?"

"And you don't? You who have this secret group of Super friends at you fingertips, don't believe in this?"

"Lois that's different," Chloe said shaking her head and setting the flyer down.

"Oh," spoke sitting on the couch opposite of Chloe. Chloe looked at her when she heard the change in her voice, she knew that tone. She was about to get a Lane sized guilt trip.

"So when you wanted to go to that Con. to scope out memorabilia for your guys, that was ok?"

"What are YOU complaining about? You were dressed as a Storm Trooper!" Chloe fought back. Lois harrumphed.

"Beside the point little cuz, you aren't gonna deflate the sail on this guilt trip!!" Lois scowled. "I jump when you…"

"Beg and plead? Between you and your quest to pin the Blur down to some foam like a science experiment you have no time for me either?"

"What is you problem, I had a perfectly good argument and you're killing it. I want to go alright? To maybe help me…" Lois stopped. She hadn't told Chloe she had been having flash backs about her time missing.

"Help you?"

"Find inner peace!" Lois spoke innocently.

"Uhhhhmmmm" Chloe answered suspiciously. Lois just nodded and took a sip of her coffee. Chloe sighed, the event could be fun. "Alright Lois if it means that much to you, I'll go, but no funny business."

"What funny business, Chloe?" Lois smiled. "Now finish your coffee and let's go." Chloe just smiled and sipped her coffee.

--

Oliver was sitting on the floor of his training room at the Clock Tower just finished with a really arduous Yoga work out. His eyes were closed and he was deep into his meditation.

"Well, well, well." A sweet voice spoke. "Hard to believe you could be that peaceful considering the weight of your world?"

He shook his head, opened one eye, and smiled, "Z" he smiled opened his other eye and stood and grabbed his towel. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Oliver studied her face, her smile was fixed, and her eyes held sadness? "Care to talk about it over a bottle of water?" he spoke heading out of the room to the kitchen. Z just followed admiring the view.

They entered the kitchen and Oliver went to the fridge while Zatanna sat at the island.

Oliver handed her a bottle of water before he opened his. "So what's up?" he asked studying her.

"A little sister gone wild," she spoke opening her bottle and taking a drink.

"Like blood family? You've only mentioned your father…"

"No, a little sister of the arts," she shrugged hoping he would understand. "She was a star pupil, very bright, always wanting to know more….."

"But?"

"With age comes knowledge and experience and she has neither. She's only 17, but she is very skillful."

"So how can I help you?"

"Well?"

"Oh here we go," he teased. "You're going to answer with a non answer aren't you?"

"Let me just tell you the problem, she found a….a spell for want of a better description and gleaned some things from me; knowledge that she shouldn't have. I called her on it and she is going to seek her revenge on the first image she found, she's unstable, the spell was too powerful."

"What did she glean from you?"

"I was….well….."

"Z?"

"Watchtower, she pulled Watchtower out of my head. Chloe had asked me to help work on some things for your next mission..."

"The one in Belize?"

"Yeah,"

"#$%" exited Oliver's mouth and Zatanna blushed. "Sorry,"

"It's alright."

"So where is she?"

"Did I mention she isn't that powerful, so she is going to be where the psychic energy is going to be strongest…."

"Z?" he pressed.

"There is a meta physical fair over at the Monarch Hotel, in mid town."

"What do you want from me?" he asked not liking where this was going.

"I can counter her moves, but if she goes after Chloe directly, then you might need to fight for her."

"Did you call Chloe to warn her?"

"She had her phone turned off, she told me she would it was her….what did she call it?" She closed her eyes to think.

"ChloLo day?" he spoke pinching the bridge of his nose. "Of course she would turn off her phone." He spoke, "And how do you expect me to get around this fair? I'm not exactly inconspicuous?" he groaned.

"I have a charm, it will alter your image," she shrugged.

"Why attack Chloe?"

"She was jealous I had given her all of my attention,"

"Until the Belize thing?"

"Yeah," she shrugged. Oliver finished his water bottle and tossed into the recycling container.

"I'll go take a quick shower and change and then we can go," he spoke shaking his head.

"Thanks Oliver, you're the best,"

"Never dull with you Z, never dull," he spoke and left the kitchen. Z went into his living room and sat on the couch. She cupped her hands together and then opened them and there was a silver Celtic cross in her palm. She sighed, she hated to loose a little sister, but the girl was dangerous and needed to be stopped.

--

Lois and Chloe entered the main ball room of the hotel and were immediately adorned with lavender garland. Lois was like a kid in a candy store, Chloe was thinking about having to get back to the Tower and finish things up for the Belize mission.

"Could you at least try and act like you aren't going to your execution?" Lois asked.

"Sorry Lois, good times face, lets go and psychic our selves into happiness." She smiled, almost too cheerily.

"I really hate you sometimes" Lois teased.

"No you don't, cause I bring you coffee." Chloe argued back and the two women walked arm and arm down the main aisle.

--

The girl sat in the booth, past life regression was the end result of the spell. She could feel Chloe's presence and she smirked. This girl would rue the day that she came between her and becoming as powerful as Zatanna. She just had to bide her time and let the beckoning chant she used hit Chloe and draw her in.

--

"Good thing you're wearing that charm," Zatanna joked. "Cause you look as uncomfortable as a cat in a bathtub." She teased.

"Ha, ha, ha," he smiled as he surveyed the room. It was jam packed with booths and vendors, and people. "How are we supposed to find them in this crowd?" he asked as they began to make their way through the crowd.

"Patience," she smiled. Oliver just shook his head.

--

"Are you having fun now Chloe?" Lois spoke while snacking on some kettle corn.

"I am; that guy with the stones was cool, the palm reader was different." She smiled.

"So now what?" Lois asked. Chloe looked around trying to get her bearings when she saw a rich green booth- sort of like a tent with a huge gold Celtic knot on the sign, and soft Celtic emanating from inside. Chloe liked the color, and the music, it was haunting, lilting. Lois just smiled and went with Chloe to the entrance of the tent.

"Welcome, come in one at a time, and get a glimpse of the life ye had." The voice was a young feminine sounding with an Irish brogue. It was very soothing. Chloe turned to Lois.

"Go on cuz, I'm gonna go look at the psychic stones next door."

"Cool, I'll catch up to you when I'm done." She smiled Lois nodded, and walked away.

Chloe entered the tent slowly. There was such a dramatic change of lighting; it took her a minute to adjust.

"Welcome lass, and have a seat," The voice spoke. Chloe never saw the person attached to the voice, just its lilting tone. Chloe sat on the soft bench. "I sense that you're still a doubter? Are you not enjoying your time here?"

"It's fun really; just not totally my thing."

"Well, I hope to change that," Chloe searched the dark trying to see the face to the voice. She thought she heard a little venom in the tone. "Now, go ahead and slip off yer shoes, and lay down." Chloe paused and then shrugged and did as asked. "Now close yer eyes," Chloe looked around again and still saw dark and did as asked. She heard a rustling of fabric and a chair being dragged across the floor. She felt hands resting on her temples. "Good, good, now relax. This is a past life regression."

"A past life regression?" Chloe asked trying to open her eyes. "I thought this was my past like regression?"

"Huh, no," the fingers began to massage her temples and Chloe began to get drowsy. Words were being spoken over her head, unfamiliar words.

"Help!" she thought she spoke and she felt darkness at her toes and creeping up her body. She then felt the presence next to her ear.

"No one is going to help you, no one will find you. You will disappear, no sense in fighting it Watchtower, enjoy yer life and yer death." The darkness was shrouding her consciousness and Chloe's last thought was…."Ollie."

--

Z pulled Oliver to a hard stop in the middle of an aisle. "What?"

"Power, she's done it, she used it."

"Where is she?" Oliver asked getting more concerned.

"I….I…" Z's eyes closed. "Don't know, I can't." she spoke opening her eyes. Oliver put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Z, we'll keep looking while you keep trying." He smiled. She nodded and they continued on.

--

Chloe woke up to the most delicious sensation. "You goona keep yer eyes closed the whole time are ye?" the voice was so familiar, but not. Strong hands were on her breasts massaging, pulling, rubbing and it was, Chloe's eyes shot open to see…she gasped. A hand moved to her moist heat and parted her folds, rubbing her gently deftly. Her eyes were again closed. "So you doona like watching? Tis a shame. I love to watch you when you come fer me lass." As he spoke a finger slid inside of her and Chloe was on fire. "Come on lass, let me see ye wanting me," Chloe was sure she heard laughter in that familiar voice, but she couldn't open her eyes, her body was being assaulted by so much pleasure she didn't know what to think. She then felt warm lips on her eye lids. "Then let them be blessed." He spoke as he moved his finger in and out. Chloe's mantra went from I will not open my eyes, I will not open my eyes, to I will not come, I will not come. The man changed his tactics and flicked her nub and sent her careening off into paradise.

While she was still spasming, he slid into her and rocketed her into another gargantuan climax. Soft kisses were again placed on her eyelids and then her temples and cheeks. She opened her eyes and looked at the man in wonder.

"I love that look, lady. Always as if seein' me for the first time." He grinned. Chloe knew those eyes, that dimpled chin, that blond hair.

"It's you?" she spoke, not believing that she just made love to Oliver. He slid out of her and moved to lay behind her spooning her into his arms. His hands resting on her swollen belly? What? Swollen belly? Chloe felt the soft kick of life when his hands touched abdomen.

"Of Course it's me lass, who else ye think the wee one kicks to?" he laughed and kissed her ear. "He will be the next Lochlainn, to be born, the next Laird of the clan." he kissed her neck. "Are you feeling alright?"

'No, I'm not, I'm pregnant, big as a house, and had fabulous sex with some Gaelic version of Oliver. Plus if I understood that psycho correctly this is my life and I'm going to die here? No, I'm not ok,' she thought. His strong hands continued to rub her belly. "Yes, I'm fine, just tired."

"Well then rest my love, no more duties for ye until after the babe is born." He spoke. Chloe nodded and listened as his breathing changed and he fell asleep. Her mind drifted to Belize. That was where she was going to try and convince Oliver to be more than friends with benefits, now she was lost and would never get that chance again.

--

Z and Oliver were taking another pass at fair. Z then she stopped and her expression went form searching to angry.

"Z?" he asked, nothing. She started to chant in a language he had never heard before and he considered himself educated. "Do you really want to be doing that here in the middle of the room?" Oliver could have sworn a wind kicked up and but it was only around he and Z. He had to cover his ears as it got really loud.

"Hey!" Lois shouted. "Oliver?" Apparently she could see through the charm. The next thing he knew it was like the floor was dropped out from beneath he and Z and the room went black.

--

Chloe woke to the sun shining on her through window in the small cabin like home. It felt good and familiar, the last thing really to tie her to her life in Smallville. She never had the face of her enemy to fight, no clue how she got here, and she was in a time where there was no technology. She rolled over, the bed was empty. Her husband was gone. What a thought, she was married to a version of Oliver and didn't even remember the wedding or how many times they had made love before she was pregnant. That was the real pisser. Her stomach rumbled and the baby kicked.

"Ok, I'm getting up." She smiled resting her hand on the spot that was kicked. "Hello baby, I guess I'm going to be your momma." She smiled. She sat up when she got a swift kick next to her bladder increasing her urgency. She found a pale green gown draped on the foot of the bed. She grabbed it and pulled it over her head. It fit perfectly, and felt feminine despite her girth. She looked around her at surroundings. It was actually a large home. There was a hall leading out of the bed room and a door at the other side of the room. She waddled to the door and opened it, it was a path that led to small grove of trees and rock wall, and instinct told her that was where she could do her business. There were some slipper like shoes at the door waiting for her. She slipped them on and hurried out the door.

Chloe entered the cabin a feeling better. She washed her hands in a wash basin, dried them and decided to explore the home. There were rich green blankets all over the place. A long bow with a quiver of arrows leaned against a wall. The fire place had a warm fire rumbling. There was a rocking type chair in front of the hearth. Her tummy rumbled again and the baby kicked. "Got, it, you're hungry too." She smiled. It had become almost natural to keep her hand on her belly.

She turned to see a long table with 5 chairs surrounding it. On it though was a covered bowl. She moved to it, and as she got closer, the smell of fresh baked goods made her mouth water. She lifted the cover to see breads, cheeses, meets and fruits. She sighed; it was such a sweet thing to do. There was also a large tankard with a small wild flower in the handle. She reached for it and took a sip; fresh cool water. She moaned, it tasted good. She rummaged around the room and found a small cutting board to fill with the delights. She grabbed the water and then waddled her way to the fire and the rocking chair and had a rest.

The food was delicious, her mind drifted though to the last dinner she had with Oliver. That led to another delicious memory. It had been easy at first to just be friends with benefits, but then she started thinking of him, fantasizing about him, mooning over him, and she knew she was hooked. The Belize mission snuck up on them all and they had had no more time to talk, no more time to steal away, but he promised that they would have time in Belize.

A tear slid down her cheek, she just hoped he would forgive her for disappearing, that the team would forgive her.

--

"Ollie". Oliver was laying on his back, his head felt like he had just been run over by a steam roller. He sat up; the room was spinning around him.

"Z?"

"Get up." Her voice was pleading. He staggered trying to get to his feet. Finally he stood, and looked around; the room was dark as midnight except for where he and Z stood. She looked apologetic.

"What's going on Zatanna? Where are we?"

"In a safe place. My student, she used the spell, she…."

"Where's Chloe?" He spoke more emotion in his voice than intended.

"When is the better question," she spoke softly.

"Sorry?" he spoke.

"You need to convince her to come back, she's going to settle into that life, thinking it's her only choice. You care for her, right?"

"Z? Please you know I do," he spoke offended.

"But do you love her?" she asked. Oliver looked at her stunned by the question. As if she knew they were more, or had become more."

"I,"

"You had better…to pull her back,"

"And how do I do that if she's made a life for herself,"

"Not made a life, fit into a life that is already being lived. There's a difference." She smiled. "Look, to get her …errr to get back, you need to kneel in the waters where the great trees meet the emerald shores, and break this," she spoke handing him a green bottle. "It will counter act the magic."

"Will I know her when I see her? Has she been…"

"Trust your heart Ollie,' she smiled. "Now you must go, the longer she's in that life the harder it will be for her to leave." She spoke and put a cool hand on forehead. "Close your eyes, take a deep breath, and good luck." She spoke softy. Oliver did as she asked and then he felt the ground pulling at his feet, as if he were getting sucked into the floor.

"Z? Z what's happening?" he asked but his voice didn't carry. He felt vertigo, nausea and then nothing at all.

--

It was getting to be late afternoon and Chloe decided she was done poking around the cabin and went out side. She stepped out the front door and gasped, before her were the rolling green hills of a place she had dreamed of going her entire life, Ireland. But this Ireland was of the past, a village just to the left of her house, it rested above it. The sun was shining it was rather warm out. She sighed, rested her hand on her belly for comfort and trudged forward to the village to become familiar with her new home.

--

What was supposed to be just a short walk took nearly 3 hours. Chloe was greeted by every one in the village and inundated with gifts. She was given food, blankets, and things for the baby. One of the village children helped her carry all of her gifts home.

The sun was setting and she had thought to enjoy it waiting for her husband to get home. She wanted to see him, learn about him, get to know him. He was her from now until forever. She sighed, sad for the loss of her old life, but she was literally trapped with no means to help herself escape. The baby kicked as if sensing her thoughts. "I don't think I could leave you little one, not now." she spoke already feeling attached to the young life she had literally just met today.

She had gotten busy putting away her gifts, and arranging things in the bed room, exhausted from her outing she thought to just lay down for a little bit, to rest up, to be ready to greet the man she was married to; but as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was immediately asleep.

--

Kisses, warm and reverent were on her eyelids, her cheeks, the corners of her mouth, teeth pulling at her lower lip, a large hand on her swollen abdomen. Chloe's eyes opened slowly when she felt moisture on her face. The man she was married to was kneeling at her side, kissing her as if she were a newly discovered treasure, his face moist with tears. Surely she was damned, to be married to a man who would always remind her of her Ollie, but could never be him. A man who had given her a child and who was a total stranger, she reached to cup his face.

"Why the tears?" she asked.

"Because Sidekick," he smirked, "I wasn't at all prepared for this," he rubbed his hand absent mindedly on her belly. Chloe was reeling; did he just call her sidekick? He had no brogue? "Oliver?" she spoke so totally confused. "It's me Tower, here to well, rescue you," he smiled. Chloe sat up, legs hanging over the edge of the bed she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him for all she was worth.

"Shhhhh," he whispered. Chloe pulled back and stared into his eyes, she kissed him tenderly. "Chloe," he whispered. "We really need to talk." He tried to be stern but his body was starting to respond to her kiss.

"Talk later, need you now," she demanded. He kissed her possessively then pulled back and stood. Chloe bit her lip when she actually realized what he was wearing or wasn't. He was naked to the waist with only a rich green sash across his very chiseled chest. His lower half was covered by a brilliant kilt. He had an ornate tattoo that went from shoulder to shoulder across his chest. "Wow is that …is it really you?"

"Shhh," he spoke as he removed his kilt and sash. He smiled down at her and placed a hand to the side of her face. She reached a hand to touch his growing arousal. It sent shivers down his back and his hips bucked. "Chloe, I…" he tried to speak until she took him into her mouth. "Sweet god," he purred, his hips again betraying him. "Please," his plead was weak. Chloe pulled her mouth away with a very wet Pop. Oliver groaned and moved around her to crawl on the bed. He lay on his back. Chloe turned to face him confused. "Come here," the voice was soft and demanding. She stood undressed quickly and climbed onto the bed next to him. "No…" he spoke guiding her to straddle his lean hips.

"I don't want to hurt you, I'm as big as a house." She protested.

"Nonsense." He smiled. Chloe sighed, afraid but did as he asked. She felt like a whale sitting astride perfection. "You're beautiful," he whispered as both hands reached to her abdomen to rub it softly. Then one slid down to a hip, then a thigh, then to wet needy flesh. He slid his finger along the moisture and Chloe very nearly came from it.

"How…..did you…..ohhh godddd, find me?" she asked.

"Can't," he spoke sliding the other hand to her swollen breasts which were now a thousand fold more sensitive. One flick and gentle touch twist along with where his other hand was an orgasm hit her like a tidal wave.

"God," she purred and reached a free hand to his hardened flesh and slid it up his length. He tossed his head back and groaned. Not wanting to wait any more she grabbed his wrists and held them still while she raised her self over his proud flesh and then lowered herself onto him. It was all the motivation he needed.

In the time he and Z had gone searching for her, he had a sinking feeling she was lost to him forever, that he wouldn't get to tell her that sometime after their first encounter, he knew the friends with benefits thing was a mistake. She owned his heart, and if he were truly honest with himself, had for a very long time.

Chloe pinched and tweaked one of his nipples bringing him to present. She was tight, and surrounded him like fist. She began to awkwardly move her hips and he rested his hands on her thighs signaling her to stop. He began to move his hips in a way that was absolutely delicious, hitting her in just the right spot.

"God." He spoke as his thrusts were harder, faster, deeper. He felt his climax building, she leaned and raked her nails down his eight pack and that did him in. His climax came hard and fast and Chloe fell right along with him.

--

Oliver lay on his back, Chloe's head resting on his chest as she lay on her side. "God, I don't even know what came over me, I didn't even think to ask if that was safe for the baby," he spoke. Chloe just kissed his chest and giggled softly.

"How is this possible? How are you here?" she looked up worried.

"I am only borrowing this particular body, his consciousness?' he spoke closing his eyes, "Is still here, just sleeping. As for the technical part, what do you remember?"

She wrinkled her brow, it was as if her life before was sliding further and further away from her. " I…."

"Chlo, you went to a psychic fair with Lois?"

"Oh god?!" she panicked. "How could I forget that?" she spoke more thinking out loud than to him.

"Zatanna said it would happen, that the more time you spend here the more attached you become to this life. See one of her students was jealous of all the preparation work she was doing with you for the Belize project. She thought you were trying to take Z away from her. She used her abilities to steal all your information from Z's mind. She was the one who did the past life regression on you."

"So this is my past?"

"Somewhere yeah," he shrugged. "To get us back to our time, we need to kneel in the waters where the great trees meet the emerald shores and to break a vial she gave me." There was a gentle kick in her belly and Chloe immediately looked stricken.

"Oliver, we…I can't leave. If this is my past life, what happens to the baby? I've felt no other consciousness like you have. This feels like me. This life in here is depending on me." She spoke tears coming to her eyes. Oliver kissed the top of her head.

"Chloe, Z has never ever let us down. You know that. She wouldn't hurt an innocent life, who knows the other consciousness maybe just dwarfed by your larger than life one," he tried to smile. "I'm not ready or willing to let you go." He spoke yawning.

"And I'm not willing to let this life go." She sobbed. Oliver just tightened his arm around her. His body was demanding sleep, but he needed to stay awake to comfort her, to ease her mind. He wasn't about to leave her behind. He prayed he was right about Zatanna and her abilities. What seemed like hours later they both succumbed to sleep.

--

Chloe jumped when she heard the pounding on the door. Oliver was up dressed with sword drawn faster than Chloe knew he could move. He opened the door to see one of the men of his army bloody and limping enter the home

"What the bloody ell happened to ye?" Oliver cursed

"They're, coming, his bloody army is coming. The village to the north of us has already been laid to ruin. Their commander rode in a few minutes ago telling us to ride out, and then he died, fell right off his horse."

Oliver spewed another long row of curses. "Are ye still able to move well?" The soldier nodded. "Alert the village, have them grab what ever belongings they have and come here, tell them there is no time to be waistin'. Have Graham bring the cart." He ordered. The man nodded and left.

"What is going on?" Chloe asked while pulling on her gown.

"War. We are evacuating the village and heading to the shore. The great trees will be good protection, and we'll have a chance to survive."

"I can't ride?" she spoke fearful.

"Don't worry, there'll be a cart for you." He spoke as he heard the alarms being rung. "I have to go and help the people." He spoke.

"Oliver?"

He kissed her warmly. "Don't worry. I just can't let anyone here die, if I can help it. These are his people and so long as I'm occupying this body, I have to try……Look, I need to say this now. Friends with benefits was a damn foolish thing to do." He spoke harshly. Chloe was taken back by his angry words. "We were kidding ourselves. Love was already there, and if I end up loosing you, then somewhere in your heart remember that Oliver Queen Loved…loves Chloe Sullivan." He kissed her again and left the cabin to help his people. Chloe was dumbstruck. He loved her. Oliver Queen loved her. Chloe turned in a hurry to go back to the bedroom to pack.

--

The group of settlers moved at a hastened pace motivated by their leader. He gave them hope and encouragement. It was an arduous journey and very nearly midnight when they reached where the green shores to the great water. They set up camp, posted look outs. Oliver and Chloe sat next to the fire, she was exhausted and still reeling from his profession of love.

She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed. The fire was easing her worry a bit. She had grabbed a fur wrap and leather gloves to keep her warm, the cold that was biting her was from the inside out. "I haven't been her for long and it feels like I belong." She paused. "This baby is a part of me, and I can't begin to know what will happen to this life if I go back with you." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"But?" he hoped.

"I can't explain it. I've been last in line for love all my life. Then I met you. You've seen me at my most vulnerable and at my worst and have accepted and forgiven it all." She sighed. "I need to have more faith in Z than I do. I just…what if?"

"We could do that until the end of days. There is a ship coming for these people to move them away from danger, to give them a chance to start a new life. So they won't live in fear of the raiders anymore. We can have a chance at life too, together. I don't want to keep us a secret. It will only hurt the ones we love if we do. I want you at my side everywhere." Tears were sliding down her cheeks.

"Damn you that was good" she smiled. He squeezed her knee.

"Come then, let us go for a walk," he smiled and winked at her. He stood and held his hand out to her. She took and he pulled her up. They walked away from the camp toward a spot that seemed to call to Oliver. He then led Chloe into the water just where it reached the shore. He knelt down before her first. "Sullivan in this time or the next, I will always love you and someday, will give you this blessing." He kissed her abdomen. She sniffed and knelt in the water with him. He pulled the vial from the pouch he had put around his waist. He held it in his hand and kissed Chloe. While he was kissing her he squeezed the vial until it broke. Shards of glass hit the water and rumbled like thunder. Chloe pulled back. "Oliver?"

"Chloe?" he shouted, unable to hear her and then the water began to rise and the next thing they knew they were submerged.

--

Oliver sat up, gasping. He was in the tent at the fair and still a little disoriented. He turned to see the bench that was occupied by Chloe who had also just sat up gasping for air. He watched as her hand absently wandered to her abdomen, which was flat, and the look on her face broke his heart. He moved to be in front of her and held her as she cried. "Shhhhhh" he whispered.

"Chloe? You in there?" Lois shouted. Chloe gasped and pulled back.

"Hey," he spoke smiling.

"I know but not here and not now alright?" she whispered.

"It's Ok Chloe." A familiar voice spoke from the back of the tent. Oliver stood and shook his head at Z. She was smiling. "I'll get him out of here and back home."

"Thanks Z," she smiled. Chloe stood, wiped her face and exited the tent. Z put her hand on Oliver's shoulder and mumbled a few words and they disappeared.

--

"There you are, did you have fun? Did you learn anything?" Lois asked.

"It was well, interesting. You ready to go? I'm kinda tired." Chloe shrugged.

"I bet; you've been MIA for like 2 hours." Lois smiled.

"Yeah let's go. Smallville sent me a text, he wants to cook me dinner tonight."

"Really? How was it you got a text on our no phone fun zone day?" Chloe grilled.

"Did I mention 2 hours MIA? I got bored. And dinner can you believe it? Who would have thunk it?" The two cousins left the fair; Chloe feeling like a different person.

--

Oliver stood on the balcony of the Clock Tower, glass of wine in hand, staring at the cityscape; his mind was still struggling with the days' events. He sighed and headed in when he heard the lift come up. He closed his patio doors behind himself and smiled at the beauty awaiting him in the car.

"Hi," he spoke feeling like the boy who just discovered girls.

"Hi yourself." Chloe spoke, setting her purse down on the couch. She strode to him with purpose and wrapped her arms around his neck. He set his wine glass down on his desk so he could wrap his arms around her too. She smiled up at him and sighed. "Say it again,"

"Hi?" he teased.

"No, clown."

"Ohh…that other thing," he cleared his throat, "I love you Sullivan, IloveyouIloveyouiloveyou." He repeated spinning her around. Chloe giggled with joy.

"AHEM," that oh so familiar voice was heard in his living room. The couple looked over at Zatanna blushing like kids busted for sneaking in late.

"Z?" Ollie smiled.

"Well, glad to see you both are ok." She smiled.

"We're perfect," Chloe replied and then she paused thinking of the life she had given up.

"Chloe, I owe you an apology. I had no idea my student would have gone…rogue. She may have been a quick study, but she didn't comprehend the nuances of that spell. See time isn't linear, and past lives are complicated. She sent you somewhen that had no bearing on your ancestry. There was nothing in your past messed up. It's all a matter of language really. That Laird and his version of you lived a truly charmed life raising their baby."

"Can you tell me what it was?" she asked.

"A miracle," Z smiled "Let me just say that kindness is rewarded to those that earn it," she winked. "And you both earned it." She spoke moving toward the lift. "And those that love you will be happy that you've found love."

"And your student?" Ollie asked.

"With crime comes punishment." Z spoke coolly. "She is now a normal teenager in the upper mid west with no recollection of this life. Now, if you'll excuse me, I still have a few things to do for you for Belize." She smiled and in a blink was gone.

"Sometimes she's really scary you know?" Chloe asked.

"That's no joke."

"What do you think she meant about the kindness being rewarded?"

"Who knows? Enough about her though, you Miss Sullivan are in trouble?" he teased.

"And why is that Mr. Queen?" she spoke innocently.

"Oh I don't know 2 declarations of love and not a peep from you?"

"Huh? Really? That's weird." She spoke pulling away from him and turning her back. He came up to her wrapped his arms around her and tickled her. "Stop!" she giggled and he only tickled harder. "S—toppp can't breath" she spoke laughing.

"Well?" he spoke kissing her ear lobe.

"I love you too," she smiled turning in his arms. "More than I thought I was capable of, more than anything." Those words sent his heart to soaring. He leaned and captured her mouth in a kiss that was lust filled. The love birds were lost in their own world that they didn't hear the lift leave or return.

"Ha!" Lois spoke. Oliver opened his eyes. Lips still locked with Chloe's, her back to his ex with Clark standing at the lift with a bottle of wine and a dessert box. Chloe pulled back and looked over her shoulder and then spun around, her face red with embarrassment.

"Lois!" she spoke. Oliver wrapped his arms around Chloe.

"You owe me 20 bucks Smallville," Lois spoke smiling over at her partner. "Told ya," she grabbed the wine bottle from his hand and walked into the living room. "Now no more lip lock, lets have pie and then Chloe can tell us all about her past life regression." Chloe looked up at Oliver and shook her head.

He only smiled and left her in the living room with Lois and Clark to go and get a cork screw. He shook his head thinking that a past life saved his present life and made his future life very bright.

Epilogue

Chloe and Oliver were pacing in the master bedroom of the clock tower. She had moved in and they were building their own life of domestic bliss. He took to courting her like a man possessed and she loved every minute of it. They were indeed a charmed couple. They had their moments like any couple did, but even the bumps in the road were worth it. Neither of them could believe it had been a year to the day since their time adventure. The week before one of the most significant dates in their relationship Chloe had become sick and at first she thought it was the stomach flu. Then she saw the date on her calendar, and rushed to the pharmacy for a pregnancy test. Oliver had come home to find her pacing and she told him why. He joined in the minute march waiting for her to give him the signal that it was time. Finally her watch chimed and she ran into the bathroom. Chloe came out with a look on her face that was a mix of awe and wonder.

"Well?" Oliver asked not able to contain his nerves.

"I guess kindness really is rewarded." ….


End file.
